Home
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: [Star Wars Resistance fanfiction] A three-part story about Kaz being homesick for Hosnian Prime. When he's better, something happens that will change his life forever.
1. Homesick

**My first Resistance fic! I put this in the main Star Wars category, since there's no category for Star Wars Resistance, yet. Once there is one, I'll move it. This is going to be a three-chapter fanfic dealing with a few beats I feel that Resistance is missing, and would make the Hosnian Cataclysm more gut-wrenching for Kaz (and the fans). The first two chapters take place before the Doza Dilemma, since that's when the First Order make their final strike to take over the Colossus.**

**I do not own Star Wars: Resistance. It belongs to Disney.**

Kaz sat on his bed and stared at his now damaged lucky trophy in thought. The platform has grown on him over the last five months to the point where he considered this place home, but still he felt an emptiness. Beebee-Ate rolled up to him and beeped in concern. Kaz smiled down at the droid.

"Hey, Beebee. Just feeling a little homesick." Kaz replied. Beebee-Ate beeped in acknowledgement and agreed. "Oh, you're feeling homesick too, huh?"

"Who's feeling homesick?"

Kaz and BB-8 looked up to see Neeku walking towards them. "We are, actually."

"Oh. I get homesick sometimes, too. Especially if I see a sandbox." Neeku said. "Or bantha milk or bantha meat."

"You're from a desert planet?" Kaz asked.

"Yes. Tatooine." Neeku nodded. "I love sand. It's smooth and soft and pleasing and doesn't really get everywhere if you're really careful."

Kaz chuckled. "That's not like my home planet. Mostly city skyscrapers and buildings."

"Oh, Coruscant?" Neeku guessed.

"Yeah." Kaz lied and nodded.

Just then, Yeager walked towards the two. "Kaz, I have a few boxes of tools I need to haul out here. Why don't you help me out? After that, you get the day off."

"Okay." Kaz replied, grateful for the distraction. He stood and followed Yeager to his office. "So, where are the tools?"

"They're in the back. But first..." Yeager pulled up a holo-communicator. "I figured you'd want to contact your family and friends on your home planet."

"Oh..." Kaz replied. He looked away. He hadn't spoken to anyone on Hosnian in months.

Yeager was surprised. "Thought you'd be a little more excited."

"Well, it's just..." Kaz sighed. "I didn't exactly leave on good terms. I told my friends and my father that I left the Navy to become a racer. They were less than thrilled about that."

"Time heals all wounds. Maybe they've forgiven you and they miss you." Yeager suggested.

"Maybe." Kaz shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." Yeager shrugged. He walked out. "I'll give you some privacy."

Kaz nodded and sent a transmission to his father. "Father, it's Kazuda."

There was a long pause, then Senator Xiono spoke. "I'm a little busy right now, Kazuda."

"I know. It's just been a few months since we spoke." Kaz replied.

"What is it that you want, Kazuda?" Senator Xiono asked, his voice dripping with exasperation.

_'You to treat me like a son and not a nuisance.'_ Kaz thought bitterly. "Your forgiveness. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you, and I'm sorry I bothered you. Won't happen again." He shut off the holocomm and sighed. He knew that was a mistake. He wondered if his friends felt the same way his father did. He took a deep breath and sent a transmission to his best friend Hugh Sion.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hugh. It's Kaz." Kaz replied.

There was a short pause and Kaz braced himself for the worst. "So...you leave the Navy to become a racer. You don't call. You don't write..."

Kaz was relieved to hear the good-natured tone of his friend's voice. "I know. I'm sorry. I've just been busy trying to get my racing career off the ground."

"Oh, well, please tell me you at least won a race." Hugh said.

"I didn't." Kaz sighed. "I'm just working as a mechanic until I can afford to buy a new ship."

Hugh laughed. "What? Dude, you are so not a mechanic!"

"Well, I'm learning." Kaz rubbed the back of his head. "So, how about you? How's Mia? Are you guys still in intelligence gathering?"

"Mia is good. She misses you." Hugh replied. "We both do."

Kaz smiled. "I miss you guys, too."

"So, what planet are you on? We can come visit." Hugh said, hopeful.

"Castillon." Kaz replied. "But, this isn't a good time. The First Order has been coming around a lot lately, and there's pirates."

"Oh." Hugh replied. "Speaking of the First Order, what was that intel we almost died delivering to the Resistance about?"

Kaz remembered Poe telling him the First Order is planning a full-scale attack on the New Republic. "I don't want to cause a panic. Just know that the Resistance is doing everything they can to stop the First Order from hurting anyone."

"Shouldn't the Senate hear about it, though?"

"They're not gonna believe that intel or that the First Order is a threat." Kaz shook his head.

"Yeah, you've got a point there." Hugh replied and nodded. "Are you at least going to visit?"

Kaz hesitated. "Not until I've won a race. I don't want to come home with my tail between my legs."

Hugh nodded in understanding. "Okay, fine. I get it. I'll see you eventually, then."

"You, too." Kaz replied and shut off the holocon. He sighed and sent one more transmission to Mia.

"Oh, hey, has anyone told you you look a lot like my friend Kaz?" Mia greeted, smiling.

Kaz chuckled. "Okay, I know I haven't been in touch for a while."

"Five months. Count 'em. Five months." Mia replied.

"I'm sorry. I just..."

"It's okay. You don't have to explain." Mia said calmly. "I get it."

"You do?" Kaz asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Your father made you go to the Academy, made you join the Navy..." Mia shook her head. "I figured you'd rebel against that eventually."

"Yeah, I'm rebelling, all right..." Kaz muttered under his breath.

"So, was it worth it? Leaving the Navy?" Mia asked, folding her arms.

"Yeah, actually." Kaz replied, smiling. "I'm learning to fend for myself, to stand on my own...I feel like a different person now than when I was in the Navy. Honestly...leaving was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Mia nodded and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you found your corner of the galaxy, Kaz. But, listen...don't be a stranger, okay? We miss you."

"I definitely will." Kaz promised. "Good-bye, Mia."

"Bye, Kaz."

Kaz turned off the holocon, smiled, and stood up. Yeager walked into his office from his private hangar. "So, how'd it go?"

"Good. Thank you for letting me do this." Kaz replied, smiling. "I was feeling a little homesick, but I'm not now."

"That's good." Yeager replied. "You're from Hosnian, right?"

Kaz nodded. "Republic City."

"Are you going to go back to visit someday?"

Kaz shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I'm on a mission for the Resistance right now. After I've completed my mission, I will have been gone a long time. I don't know if I'd recognize it."

"Well, just don't wait too long to make a decision, or it could be made for you." Yeager advised.

Kaz nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Yeager." He started walking out.

Yeager cleared his throat and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "I still need help with the toolboxes."

Kaz spun his heel and walked towards the back.


	2. What's It Like?

**This also takes place before The Doza Dilemma.**

"Wow, where is everyone?"

Kaz and Torra entered the private Aces Lounge, which was empty.

"Griff and Freya are out on patrol, Bo and Hype are on a supply run, and Yucklin is sick." Torra replied and led Kaz to the counter.

Kaz snickered at "Yucklin". "I'm guessing you don't like the guy."

"Nope. Neither does my dad, but he does need money for a new ship." Torra shrugged.

"Good point. Sorry about that." Kaz replied.

"It's not your fault. You're naive and lonely, and he took advantage of that." Torra assured him. She ordered their food and they headed to a table.

"Come on, I'm not that naive." Kaz rolled his eyes.

"Really? Is that why you bet money you didn't have on literally your first hour here?" Torra raised an eyebrow.

"That was a fluke." Kaz stated simply. He dug into his food. "Mm. This is tasty."

Torra cringed slightly. "You know, for someone who grew up wealthy, you sure don't have a lot of table manners."

Kaz gulped and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Oh, you mean eating slow, small bites until your food gets cold?"

"You don't have to eat slowly, just more politely." Torra replied. "If you ever get a girlfriend, she is going to be turned off by your eating habits."

Kaz scoffed. "Okay, okay, geez." He started eating more carefully.

"Much better." Torra nodded approvingly. "So...have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Kaz shook his head. "Not officially. I've gone on dates, but, none of them were meant to be. Have you?"

"No, uh...actually, you're the first guy my age I've ever met." Torra admitted.

"Were you born on this platform?" Kaz asked.

"Yep. Born and raised." Torra replied. "I've only been off-world a few times mostly to Bespin and Takodana, and that's it. What about you? Is Castillon your first off-world planet?"

Kaz chuckled. "No. I've been to several planets before. I travelled a lot when I was in the navy."

"Oh. Wow, is that honesty I'm hearing from you?" Torra teased.

Kaz laughed softly. "Yeah, I figured since you know the truth about who I am and where I'm from, I might as well be honest."

"Good. But why the secrecy?" Torra asked.

"I don't want people to see me as this rich kid of a senator who joined the navy." Kaz replied. "I didn't exactly leave on good terms with my father. I told him I wanted to quit the navy to become a racer, and he was not happy."

"He didn't want you to become a racer?" Torra asked.

"Nope, because that would mess with the plan he has for me." Kaz replied almost bitterly.

"Which is what?"

"Naval Academy by 14, Navy by 18, Senator by 21, married by 25, kids by 30." Kaz replied. "I've only done the first two. I turn 21 in a few months, but I am not going into politics."

Torra's heart sank. Kaz is much older than she thought he was. There wasn't an age of consent on Castillon, but she had a feeling her father would not be happy with her dating an adult five years older than her. "Oh. I'll be 18 in a few years."

Kaz was surprised. Torra is much younger than he thought she was. "And your dad is okay with us being friends?"

"Yeah, just as long as nothing happens if you know what I mean." Torra replied.

"Oh...well, that's good." Kaz smiled.

"So, Kaz...your homeworld...what's it like?" Torra asked, changing the subject.

"Hosnian Prime is mostly city with some lakes, mountains and forests." Kaz explained, sitting up tall. "It's nothing like Castillon, that's for sure."

"Castillon must be a huge culture shock for you." Torra commented.

"Very huge." Kaz replied. "Back home, I fell asleep to speeders rushing by and lights shining through my window. It's so quiet here and a little claustrophobic."

"Yeah, it is a little claustrophobic and isolated, isn't it?" Torra sighed. "Once I'm eighteen, I'm gonna move somewhere else."

"You could come to Hosnian Prime." Kaz suggested. "You know at least one person from there, after all."

Torra chuckled. "I'd like that. It sounds like a fun place."

"It is. I can't wait for you to see it." Kaz's eyes lit up and he beamed. "We live in the Senatorial Housing Complex which is actually just one long, one-level building made mostly of glass, with a moving sidewalk and reddish-brown footpaths. And there's this restaurant that makes the best Bantha steak in the whole galaxy, and there's a stone bridge over the river, and blueblossom willow trees around the hanging gardens..."

Torra raised an eyebrow. "Garden? Why, Kaz..."

Kaz scoffed and shook his head. "My mom loves that place. We go there to eat at the cafe there at least once a month. And there's this big park my friends and I used to play in every weekend and we'd have picnics and we'd lay on our blankets watching the clouds go by and flocks of migrating snowbirds flying overhead."

Torra smiled and nodded. "You must really miss that place."

"I do." Kaz replied. "And once I win a race here, I'll go back and visit."

"Can I come with?" Torra asked.

"Well, you'd have to ask your dad if it's okay." Kaz reasoned.

Torra slumped in her chair. "Oh. Forget it, then. My dad's so overprotective, I'm surprised he even lets me leave my room."

"He's overprotective because he loves you and doesn't want to lose you, Torra." Kaz reasoned again. "You're lucky to have a dad who cares so much. I told my dad my squadron was attacked by the First Order on a mission, and he wasn't even concerned."

"Oh." Torra said softly. "I'm sorry. Was that what made you so against the First Order?"

Kaz shook his head. "Actually, no. My first year at the Naval Academy, there was a bombing at one of the senate buildings. It was a distraction from something much bigger. A few days after that, a First Order sympathizer ousted then Senator Leia Organa as Darth Vader's daughter and she was immediately shunned despite her being kidnapped and tortured by Vader and Vader destroying the only home and family she'd ever known, and despite her accomplishments; which is why I am not going into politics. Shunning someone for crimes their parents committed despite all their heroics and accomplishments? Does that sound like a group you want to be part of?"

"No." Torra replied. "But, it sounds like it was the senate who shunned Organa, not the First Order."

"Yeah, but the First Order started it." Kaz said. "After that, I became more aware of what the First Order was like."

"What did your parents think?" Torra asked.

"My dad doesn't think the First Order is a threat, and my mom is staying neutral." Kaz shrugged. "My mentor at the academy, my flight instructor, Wedge Antilles taught me everything I know about flying, and he also told me stories of the Rebellion and the Empire...it made me love General Organa and hate the First Order even more."

"Ah, well...I'm sure the Republic will realize the First Order is a threat soon enough." Torra replied. "Maybe it'll even repair General Organa's reputation."

Kaz chuckled. "We can only hope. I'm just glad I don't have an evil dad like General Organa did."

"Me, too." Torra said. She lifted her glass. "To not having evil parents."

"Hear, hear." Kaz raised his glass, and they clinked glasses and drank.


	3. A New Determination

**This is just to fill a few gaps in the beginning of the season finale.**

Kaz was in complete shock. His home, his family, his friends...gone. Just like that. Emotions bubbled up inside him. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry. All of his hopes and dreams of the future- saving Hosnian Prime, showing Torra around the planet, maybe finding love and starting a family...all destroyed in an instant. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew what his father would have said, and it wasn't anything positive.

_"Come on, Kaz. I thought you were stronger than that."_ Kaz imagined Hugh saying.

_"Kaz, you need to think about your friends who are actually still alive right now."_ He imagined Mia saying. "_The First Order will pay for what they did. But you need to concentrate on your friends. They need you, and they need you to be tough right now. You can cry tomorrow."_

"Kaz, I am so sorry. But we need to keep moving." Torra said, her voice breaking a little. "This is our only chance."

Kaz frowned with determination. "We have to stop them. No matter what."

Torra nodded and extended her hand. Kaz took it, and they both stood and turned down the corridor. Kaz shot one last glare of hatred towards the still saluting stormtroopers before running down the corridor.

XX

Once they got to the turbolift, Kaz leaned against the back of the lift and sighed sadly. "I failed."

"What?" Torra asked in confusion.

"I...wanted to stop the First Order from attacking my home, and..." Kaz's voice shook and he took another deep breath. "I have to tell you something. I'm a Resistance spy."

Torra stared, then laughed a little uneasily. "That's...that's funny, I could have sworn you said you were a spy for the Resistance. Which is strange, 'cause I asked you point-blank if you were a spy, and you told me you weren't."

"I'm sorry, Torra." Kaz said sincerely. He exhaled slowly. "I was supposed to find the First Order spy planted here, and to find out what they were planning...I mean, at first I thought it was your dad, but-"

"Whoa, wait, what?!" Torra exclaimed in surprise. "What could my father possibly have done to make you think he's First Order?"

"During the blackout, Aunt Z told me that your dad was part of the First Order." Kaz explained.

"And it didn't occur to you that she might have said that out of anger and resentment?" Torra raised an eyebrow.

"No." Kaz admitted. "But, I heard him planning on making a deal with the First Order, and when I was hiding in his office, I saw his old Imperial uniform. You have to admit, it did not look good."

Torra scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. "Wait...we became friends after that. Was any of it real? Was this all part of your big plan? Did you even care about me at all?"

"Of course I care about you." Kaz said sincerely. "Our friendship is real. I didn't lie to hurt you. I lied to protect you from getting hurt. If you knew I was a spy and the First Order found out, you would have been imprisoned."

Torra nodded. It pained her so say it, but he had a good point. "Who else knows?"

"Yeager and Neeku." Kaz replied. "Yeager has known since the beginning."

"Fine. I think I understand now." Torra replied. The turbolift opened. Torra stuck an arm out to prevent Kaz from leaving. "No more lies. Got it?"

"Got it." Kaz promised.

Torra smiled and nodded. "Okay. Let's go. The cells are this way."

XX

Breaking Yeager and Doza out was easier than they thought. They managed to ambush two stormtroopers in their cell and stunned them.

"Okay. Now, where's Tam?" Kaz asked.

Yeager sighed deeply. "The First Order still has her. Kaz, they told her everything- that you were in the New Republic Navy and that you work for the Resistance. They're poisoning her against us."

Kaz sighed deeply and shook his head. "I can't believe this..."

"She was so angry when I saw her," Yeager continued. "and to be honest, I don't blame her. We lied to her for months."

Kaz swallowed and nodded. "We have to talk to her. The First Order took my home, my friends, and my family; and I'll be damned if I let them take anyone else."


End file.
